ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie
Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie is the fifth Instalment of the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' film series. The film expected not to return to Disney Channel, due to violence into this movie. The movie has now premiere onto ABC Family. It has world premiered on June 15, 2007, the exact same date than the release of the first film, Sonic Adventure. The cast of the film were replaced by the new actors and new characters appearing and from most of the games their first appeared and appeared from and before, with previous Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2 and Sonic Heroes: The Movie has premiered on Disney Channel with the ratings of TV-G. It is rated TV-PG for violence. Plot Silver The Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat are given the opportunity to travel back in time by Mephiles to eliminate the individual that has awakened Iblis, "The Iblis Trigger". Meanwhile, Sonic The Hedgehog chases after Dr. Eggman who has captured Elise, The Princess of Soleanna, while Shadow The Hedeghog is on a mission to save Rouge The Bat from Eggman's base. After a fight against Eggman's first Egg Cerberus, Shadow agrees to help Rouge bring the Scepter of Darkness to the Rendez-Vous point. In the Dusty Desert, Sonic reunites with Tails to rescue the Princess from Eggman, but during their rescue, Sonic is challenged by the Doctor with his second Egg Cerberus. No match for Sonic, a quick defeat leads the trio headed for home. Meanwhile, Silver and Amy, who meets up with him, confusing him for Sonic, are still searching for Sonic and Silver seems to take a liking to this time in history. On his way back to Soleanna, Sonic discovers that Eggman is using the Princess to unveil The Flames of Disaster. Having reached the Rendez-Vous point in Kingdom Valley, Shadow and Rouge run into Dr. Eggman, who has been feverishly looking for the Scepter of Darkness. In an attempt to regain it, Eggman causes it to brake, thus reveling a dark character known as Mephelis. Copying the form of Shadow, he uses a form of Chaos Control to send Shadow and Rouge on "a one way ticket to oblivion". Back in Soleanna, Sonic and Elise are attacked by Silver, beliving Sonic is the Iblis Triger, With Sonic distracted in a fight, Eggman steals the Princess once more. Before Sonic is beaten to the pulp, Amy intervenes and allows Sonic to run free. With Tails and (now) Knuckles The Echidna, the three chase after Eggman who is residing at White Acropolis. Little do they know they are being followed by Silver and Blaze. The three later arrives to Acropolis and surrender the Chaos Emerald he needs, but the evil Dr. Eggman uses the gem's power to teleport them into another, random time. Meanwhile, Silver and Blaze arrive at the base as well, however they are too late. Their plans thwarted, they are met by the doctor's guard robot, The Egg Genesis (which is protecting Eggman's new found Emerald). Upon defeating it, Silver keeps the blue gem as lucky charm. Still looking for Sonic, Amy runs into Elise and helps her escape from Eggman's base. Meanwhile, Shadow and Rouge discover that they've ended up 200 years in the Future. Coincidently, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were also transported to the same time. Deciding to work together in order to get back to their original time, the five depart in search for Chaos Emeralds. After running through the Crisis City, Sonic discovers Mephiles' data base right after Silver, Blaze, and Mephiles chronologically leave to go back in time (See Part 01). The genius Tails uses Mephiles' computer and finds that the date that Elise dies was shortly before the time they were sent here. Sonic must get back in time to change her fate. During the hunt for their first Emerald, Shadow & Rouge discover a broken down robot who happens to be their friend, Omega. But soon, Tails calls them and they reunite at the edge of the Flame Core to find another Chaos Emerald. On the way, they are greeted by Iblis' second form. No match for Sonic, he retrieves the cyan Emerald and him and Shadow induce Chaos Control. Noticing Mephiles, Shadow stays behind as the others jump through the vortex. Back in her original time line, Rouge attempts to find Omega to solve this mystery and Sonic resumes his pursuit of Elise. His location provided by GEE-YOU-EN, Rouge meets up with Omega giving him the green Emerald (that she obtained in the future) so that he may provide it Shadow 200 years later. Back to the future, just as Shadow is nearly defeated by Mephiles, Omega assists in the battle, and after a victory, the two follow Mephiles as he flees through time once again. Shadow and Omega (now 200 years older) end up in the present and continue their search for Mephiles in Soleanna. Elise is captured for the third time by the Doctor. Meanwhile, despite being reunited Rouge, Shadow leaves her and Omega behind to find Mephiles by himself. Little does Shadow know that Mephiles is meeting with Silver and Blaze who informs the two that Sonic is at the terminal station. Sonic goes in hot persuit to rescue the Princess again. Stripping her form the train seconds before it detonates, Silver appears and attacks Sonic again. SURPRISINGLY, Eggman takes Elise once more from Sonic's grasp. Luckily, Shadow steps in and allows Sonic go after Elise AGAIN. Confusing Shadow for Mephiles, Shadow tries to explain to Silver who Mephiles is. Silver still unconvinced, Shadow decides to take Silver 10 years into the past to uncover the truth of the Solaris Project incident. Meanwhile, choosing to die than be Eggman's prisoner again, Elise jumps off of Eggman's Egg-O-Matic and is caught by Sonic in mid air. After losing Eggman, Elise uncovers her past to Sonic. Shadow and Silver arrive in the Past and learn that Mephiles and Iblis were created in a failed experiment to harness Solaris' power. The two hedgehogs split up. Silver holds Iblis in place as the King, weilding the white Chaos Emerald, seals the flames into his daughter, who is in a coma. Shadow seals Mephiles inside the scepter of Darkness. He comes to the realization of the reason why Mephiles sought revenge on him. After the hedgehogs decide to return to their own time line, they induce Chaos Control. Before hand, Shadow leaves the Scepter of Darkness behind and Silver gives the Princess his blue Emerald as a lucky charm. Back in the present, Eggman threatens the entire city of Soleanna for the capture of Elise. Hearing this, Silver reunites with Blaze in order to stop whoever might threaten the Princess' life. Meanwhile, Shadow reunites with Rouge and they head for Wave Ocean in search for Omega who supposedly found Mephiles. Aboard Eggman's battle ship, the doctor reveals to Elise how he plans to rule over time using her powers. Meanwhile, Shadow and Rouge arrive at Wave Oceanto find Omega and Mephiles fighting, but they come too late and the shadow disappears. Yet again, the search continues. Back in Kingdom Valley, Sonic and Silver team up to chase after Eggman, however there is a malfunction within his battle ship and catastrophe strikes as the vessel plummets into a nearby canyon. With hopes nearly destroyed, Silver hatches the idea of having Sonic travel back in time to get a second chance of saving Elise. Hours earlier, Sonic sneaks into Eggman's base and boards the battle ship before it launches. Arriving into the cockpit just in time, Sonic challenges Eggman for a final fight. The frustrated Eggman unleashes his Egg Wyvren. After a long battle, Sonic swoops Elise into his arms and exits the ship seconds before it explodes. The two successfully escape and laughs in relief. Shadow, Rouge, and Omega arrive at the ruins in the Dusty Desert, but they come too late to find Mephelis weilding yet another Chaos Emerald. Stealing Shadow's green Emerald, he replicates himself. Mephelis is tough, but Shadow proves that so is HE. Shadow then attempts to seal Mephiles in the Scepter of Darkness, but to no prevail for Mephiles has absorbed the powers of Shadow. With that, Team Dark (Shadow, Rouge, and Omega) face off the villain once more. Much later, Silver and Blaze, who made it back to their own time, face off against Iblis once more who is in his third phase. Silver and Blaze have defeated Iblis, but when Silver has trouble sealing it inside himself, Blaze chooses to take his place for her soul is already lit with flames. She sacrifices herself and leaves Silver where he can only wonder what to do. Back in the present, Mephelis is still alive. Targeting Sonic he erects a beam from his hand, penetrating him. Shaking his body, Elise mourns over his body causing The Flames of Disaster to come forth. Mephiles reunites with Iblis and forms into Solaris, the sun god, and begins to devour all dimensions and timelines. Shadow, Silver, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Omega, Eggman, Elise, and a lifeless Sonic find themselves caught in the special distortion caused by Solaris. As Shadow mutters that defeating Solaris would be possible if Sonic was alive, Silver then hatches a plan to have Elise revive Sonic using the power of the Chaos Emeralds, since she was the one that held the power of containing Iblis. With her plead and kiss, Sonic is revived as Super Sonic. He shares his powers Shadow and Silver and the triad of light rush into the air to bring an end to the madness. After the epic two-part battle, Sonic and the others celebrate the defeat of Solaris as he is condensed into his single-flame form as how he was in the times of his creation. The true form of Solaris sends Sonic and Elise 10 years in the past where he was not yet known as The Flames of Disaster, but as The Flame of Hope. Here, in this past time, the King promises to Elise that all of the past mistakes made by humanity will be fixed using the power of Solaris. As they walk away, Elise in her adult form and Sonic approach the flame. Although Elise would have to sacrifice ever meeting Sonic, she blows out the flame and saves the world over 200 years of destruction and torment. Back to where we started with Sonic, at The Festival of the Sun, Sonic rushes through the streets of Soleanna to see the Princess one more time before he leaves this place. Elise feels his presence, but she doesn't recognize it for she has lost all memory of her adventure, for it never happened. As she waves to the crowd, Sonic smiles at the sight of everything. He is the only one who knows that it wasn't just a dream... Music Songs The main theme for the game is entitled His World, performed by Ali Tabatabaee (Iranian rapper/vocalist) and Matty Lewis (American guitarist/vocalist) both of the band Zebrahead. HipHop/R&B Artist Akon has done a remix to Dreams Come True song "Sweet Sweet Sweet," a song from the album The Swinging Star. This track was originally composed by Masato Nakamura, and sung by DCT's Miwa Yoshida. Added as the ending theme for Sonic the Hedgehog 2 for the Sega Genesis, the song is entitled "Sweet Sweet Sweet ('06 Akon Mix)," in Japanese and "Sweet Dreams" in English. It is Sonic's ending theme for the game.http://test.sega.jp/topics/060915_2/. Shadow's theme, "All Hail Shadow," one of the vocal songs from the Shadow the Hedgehog soundtrack, was rearranged by Crush 40; it was originally sung by the band Magna-Fi. Silver's theme, "Dreams of an Absolution," by Lee Brotherton (from the Remix Factory, AKA Bentley Jones) was written by Mariko Nanba and Brotherton. As Bentley Jones, Brotherton performed a special version of this song with Richard Jacques live at the Summer of Sonic convention in August 2008 called Dreams of an Absolution ~Ballad Version~. The song bears resemblance to the music for the Green Hill Zone, although this has never been confirmed by Nanba.http://remix-factory.co.uk/main.html Elise's theme, entitled "My Destiny," was performed by singer/songwriter Donna DeLory. Score The in-game music is composed by Tomoya Ohtani, Mariko Nanba, and Hideaki Kobayashi, with Namano Mushrio, and the Japanese Geroinic Band & Symphony. Availability The soundtrack to Sonic the Hedgehog is available to buy from Sega Direct. It was released on January 10, 2007. There are two different albums: the three-disc OST and the single-disc Vocal Traxx. Cast This game features the 4Kids Entertainment cast from Sonic X in the English version while the Japanese version has mostly the same seiyū from Sonic X and the game series. While there is no option in game to switch voices, the bios on both systems can be changed to the Japanese language to enable the Japanese voices. However, the entire game will be in Japanese, with no option to switch subtitles. In addition to the 4Kids actors in the English version, Lacey Chabert, who is coincidentally a long-time Sonic fan, voices Princess Elise, marking the first time in the history of the franchise that Hollywood talent has provided voice-over work for a Sonic game (the 4Kids cast doesn't count, as Hollywood is a part of Los Angeles and the 4Kids Entertainment headquarters are located in New York). The following voice actors have appeared in this game: Reaction Sonic the Hedgehog has been widely panned by critics. Across thirty-nine reviews, Game Rankings recorded the average score as 46%: the second poorest average for an Xbox 360 title at the time of the game's release.[http://www.gamerankings.com/htmlpages2/929717.asp Sonic the Hedgehog - X360], Game Rankings, April 10, 2007. Sites like IGN admitted that "it offers a few good ideas, and a handful of exciting moments, but none of this helps the game recover from a catastrophic loss in control."Castro, Juan (2006-11-30). "[http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/748/748598p1.html IGN: Sonic the Hedgehog Review]". IGN. Retrieved on 2008-11-22. GameSpot called it "a mess from top to bottom,"[http://www.gamespot.com/xbox360/action/sonicthehedgehog/review.html?sid=6162205 Sonic the Hedgehog for Xbox 360 Review], GameSpot, November 14 2006. while GameTrailers concluded that the game is "flat-out unfinished, unfairly difficult, and most importantly, just isn't much fun." Dave Halverson of Play Magazine is notable for initially giving the game its biggest praise; a score of 9.5 for the 360 version. This was dropped down to 8.5 in the next issue, with Halverson explaining how he was incorrectly told that the load times and glitches in his review copy would not be in the finished product.[http://www.playmagazine.com/index.php?fuseaction=SiteMain.showGamePage&Game_ID=425&page=1 Xbox 360 : Sonic the Hedgehog], Play Magazine. Later, Halverson gave the PS3 version a 5.5, expressing his disgust not only for how the glitches and load times had not improved, but how the game actually ran marginally worse despite the extra development time.[http://www.playmagazine.com/index.php?fuseaction=SiteMain.showGamePage&Game_ID=451 PS3 : Sonic the Hedgehog], Play Magazine, February 2007. In a February 2007 interview for Kikizo magazine, Sonic Team producer Yojiro Ogawa was asked to comment on the game's glitches, control problems and loading times: The game's plot was also widely criticized. GamesRadar called the story "ridiculously overwrought""GamesRadar's Anti-awards 2006" ''GamesRadar. Retrieved on 2009-06-08. and "conceptually challenged,""The absolute worst Sonic moments" GamesRadar, April 23, 2008. Retrieved on 2009-06-06. while GameTrailers commented that "You might actually be better off reading Internet fan fiction." Characters like Tails, Amy and Knuckles were criticized for serving little to no impact on the story's progression, as well as a lack of character development. GameSpot stated that "While the character variety might initially seem like a good idea, most of them aren't too interesting,"[http://www.gamespot.com/xbox360/action/sonicthehedgehog/review.html?sid=6162205 Sonic the Hedgehog for Xbox 360 Review], GameSpot, November 14 2006. GameTrailers commented that "even if you like the characters, the convoluted manimal melodrama is poor quality," while Eurogamer mentioned that "Rather than fleshing the game out, the supporting cast often just annoys."Fahey, Rob (2006-11-24). "Sonic the Hedgehog Review". Eurogamer. Retrieved on 2008-11-22. The implied romance between Sonic (an animal) and Elise (a human) has also been heavily criticized. GamesRadar called their kiss "the most bizarrely cringe-worthy kiss in video game history," and in another article, concluded about the pairing that "True love has never been so disgusting." In October 2006, a month before the game's release, Lacey Chabert was asked in an interview with GameSpy if anyone would "attack the game for promoting bestiality," to which she gave the following response: Ha! No, you're just being silly. It's not an inappropriate relationship. Let's just say Sonic and Princess Elise have an attraction for each other.|||Lacey Chabert|''Sonic the Horndog, page 2' The film debuts on June 15, 2007, bringing over 18.6 million viewers, making it the highest rated broadcasted movie on ABC Family, and the highest into the series. This also the biggest television debut for an animated film of all-time, as well as the biggest into the series. DVD Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie was released on a one and two disk DVD on July 10, 2007 feature behind the scenes of the film and behind the voices of some characters, and including a Blue-Ray when titled as the Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie Deluxe Edition''. Sequel It was originally met to be followed by Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix, but was announced to become the first theatrical movie, but still part as a sequel. However, Sonic Riders: The Movie is an official sequel released on June 29, 2007. References External links *''Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie'' at the Internet Movie Database